


Baby's trip to the doctor

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy's Liam, M/M, doctor visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam takes his little Harry for a check up at the doctor's





	Baby's trip to the doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A nice story for you all to enjoy, this is set before Sophia x

Harry looked out of the window of the car, feeling nervous as his daddy drove in the front seat, humming to a song on a radio. Today Liam was taking his little Harry to the doctors for his annual check up. When a little was adopted, their new mummy and daddy needed to have a check up with a doctor every six months, just to make sure the little was coping from being a teenager to a little.

"You ok back there Harry?" Liam asked his baby, noticing how quiet he was. "Don't wanna go to the doctors." Harry said pouting at his daddy. Liam knew Harry hated seeing the doctor, he never knew why the little would get nervous when he was such a social butterfly with most other people.

"Harry it'll be ok, the doctor just wants to make sure you are ok." Liam said but it didn't seem to help, Harry just looked down. Liam finally got to the doctor's office as he took out his baby and carried him into the building. Liam went to the reception and saw a young girl at the desk. "Hello, we are here to see Dr Williams, it's Harry Payne." Liam said as the girl said to take a seat and the Doctor would be with them in a minute.

 

Liam sat down as Harry stayed onto his lap, getting more nervous as he held onto his daddy. Liam tried to calm the baby down but nothing worked. "Harry it'll be ok, daddy is here." Liam reassured the baby. Harry looked at him. "Always?" The baby asked. "Always my angel." Liam replied as a nurse came out and called Harry's name, it was the little's turn. 

 

The nurse took Harry's weight and height and told him the doctor will be here soon. Harry sat on Liam's lap, scared of the tools and the cold office. "Wanna go home daddy."Harry whimpered. Liam just held his boy like he always did when they went to the doctor, knowing it wouldn't take to too long.

doctor Williams came into the room, giving Liam a smile. "Good morning Mr Payne, hello Harry how are you today?" The doctor asked. "Fine." Harry simply replied as Liam took him on the table. "Right weight and height all seem fine, how's Harry been Liam?" The doctor asked. "He's been fine these last few months, he's been eating normally, he has plenty of sleep and plenty of exercise." Liam said as the doctor nodded. 

The doctor checked over the little, making sure everything was ok. "Ok Harry we are nearly done, now we just need to give you your yearly jab and we'll be done." The doctor said as this made Harry even more scared. He ran to his daddy and held on tight to him starting to cry. Harry hard needles, they were scarily and they hurt him. 

"Baby, it's ok, it won't hurt." Liam said trying to reassure his baby, he knew of the little's fear of needles but he knew Harry needed the injection to keep him healthy. "No daddy." Harry cried holding onto the older man. "Needle is scary, it hurts me." Harry said as he suddenly felt a tiny pinch on his arm. He looked up and saw the needle and the doctor. "All done Harry you were very brave." Doctor Williams said. 

"It's done?" Harry asked as Liam gave him a kiss. "Yes baby, that's all it is, you were so brave." Liam said as Harry felt relief running through his body, that wasn't so bad. "Well Liam, looks like Harry is completely fine, no problems, no issues, he's a happy healthy baby." Doctor Williams said. "See you in six months." 

 

Liam took Harry out of the doctor's holding him close as they went back in the car. "Well I think a certain brave boy deserves an ice cream." Liam said wanting to cheer up the boy. "Yes please daddy." Harry said his mood brighten straight away. The daddy took his baby to a local cafe in the community where they served home made ice cream. Liam got him and his baby an ice cream each and sat in the quiet cafe, enjoying their treat.

"Daddy why do I need to see the doctor?" Harry suddenly asked a little better after the trip. "It's just to make sure you're ok. That the your body is fine and you are." Liam said not really knowing how to explain his annual check up. "Why do I need the needle?" Harry asked. "That's to make you healthy, to make you strong and to beat anything bad that could be in your body. But it didn't hurt did it?" "No daddy, it was only a pinch." Harry said happily. "You were very brace baby, daddy's proud of you." Harry hugged his daddy and continued with his ice cream as Liam was just glad his baby was as healthy and happy as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
